The Good Girl
by chronixgurl
Summary: Kagomes dad dies and she spends some time wthe gang. What happens when Kikyo is a mad murderer? WAIT? Shes after HER! What will Inu do?
1. Losing A Loved One

"Mom! Mom I'm home! I won the game! Mom? Mom, where are you!? We won... the... game..." Kagome Higurashi walked into her kitchen to find her mother with her head in her hands and quite upset about something. "What's wrong mom? Where's dad?" Her mother didn't answer, but looked at her with very solemn eyes. Her grandmother had taken her to her soccer game and she won it for all her teammates. She wanted her father to hear about the great news.

(_Flashback)_

_5 second on the clock, 2 teams neck and neck, she makes it to the goal.... and she scores!!!!! Over the loudspeaker are the words,"Kagome Higurashi has won the team 1st place championship!!!" _

_(End Flashback)_

_Surely her dad would be home to congratulate her in her winnings? "Mom? Where's dad? Did he go somewhere?" To her shock and dismay, her mother broke down crying._

"_Mom?! What's wrong?! I-I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to get you upset!"_

"_Ka-Kagome," her mother sniffled, looking at her daughter with wet eyes," your father, while you were out,I went shopping and- and he had a heart attack!!!!__Kagome looked on in horror as her mother broke down in tears. Why isn't she with him? Is he ok? Are the first two thoughts that crossed her mind_

"_Well!! What are we waiting here for? We HAVE to go see him! He needs us!!" She went to go grab their coats when she felt her mother pull her by the arm._

"_No Kagome...he isn't at a hospital anymore-_

"_THEN WHERE IS HE!!!!?? You're his WIFE!! Your supposed to know these things" Kagome understood what her mother meant, but she couldn't believe it-no, she REFUSED to believe it. So with tears forming in her eyes, she ripped herself from her mothers grasp and sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door behind her._

'_How could this happen!? Why did it HAVE to happen to us!?' With that, she flopped on her bed and gazed at a picture she had of her and her father when she was little. She was on his shoulder with a peace sign for fingers while her father was winking playfully. It was on the fourth of July so the fireworks were bursting in the back round. It really was a beautiful picture. She always liked it until now. Now, everything had already changed, even a simple picture of her family was different within seconds. She figured her life would change soon too. It was inevitable to try and keep it from happening, no use, waste of time. So it was only common sense to not think about it, or the serious pain forming in her very heart. Soon, Kagome Higurashi drifted into a peaceful sleep. _


	2. On our Way

_(Chap2)_

"_Alright dear, I know your going to be fine. You might make a new friend or two while your there!"_

"..._."_

"_Kagome, please! Talk to me! I'm only doing this for your well-being. Besides, it's only for a few months."_

_Kagome just looked out the window as she heard her mother sigh. She hadn't talked to her mother since she had been told she was going to spend some time in the country with her Aunt Kagura. This was not good news for some one who despised the country, especially in the beginning of winter. Even in Fall it was exceptionally cold in the big city but where SHE was going, nope, it was already SNOWING. _

_(3 hours later)_

"_Kagome! Kagome wake up! We're here!"_

_Kagome fluttered her eyes open to see snow covering trees, sidewalks, and rooftops of passing homes._

_Obviously this is the place I'll be spending the next few horrid months. _

_Their car stopped in front an old Victorian home; at the largest size a home can get without being a mansion!_

_Hmmmmm.... it would be a lot more bearable if there were a-_

"_Hey guys!! Hi Aunt Naomi! Oh! Hello Kagome!! Come on, let me show you my- I mean-OUR room."_

_A girl her age with waist length hair and chocolate brown eyes bound out of the house, took Kagomes hand and the suitcase she was carrying_

_Well, maybe mom was right. Perhaps this is the perfect time for me to make a few new friends and for us to get over our loss. What better way to do that than spend a little time with the family? She thought as she almost tripped on a step leading to the door._

"_Hey Kikyo! Slow it down a bit!" Instead, Kagome could've sworn she went faster. Finally, after tripping on every step heading up to their room, Kikyo turned a corner and what she saw amazed her._

_There was a sky blue room the size a living room. All doubts Kagome had about her relatives being rich were soon demolished when she saw this one room. Her room. Their room. On the sides of the bedroom were two twin beds with sheets to match the walls. Both of them even had their own dresser with a small vanity and bookshelf!! Well, Kagome was astonished. Not only because it was beautiful, but because they went through so much trouble to make the room perfect JUST for HER. She didn't think she was THAT special. She stole a glance at her cousin Kikyo and noticed that she didn't seem as impressed with the room as Kagome was. _

"_My dad hired a few people to move the furniture in here, but I picked the colors." Kikyo muttered in monotone as she flopped onto her chosen bed. _

_So much for going through trouble. She thought as she sweat-dropped. All they did was spend a bit of cash and she picked out the most casual _

_color she could find. Oh well. I'm not picky. It DOES look really nice though'_

"_Well, I guess I'd better unpack" she said while putting her duffel on the bed."_

"_Ok. Hey, how about later, I introduce you to some people I know! You could make some friends!" Kikyo bargained with excitement clearly etched in her voice._

"_Alright, right after I pack."_

"_OK!" With that, Kikyo dashed out of the room leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Her mother was still downstairs, no doubt talking about fashion or what her mom was going to do now that her father was gone with her Aunt Kagura. She hadn't seen Uncle Naraku around. She shook the thought from her head. All she wanted to focus on now was what happened outside and at the stairs. Why hadn't Kikyo stopped, or at least slow down? Did she not hear her? Or did she just ignore her? No, she didn't ignore her or else she probably wouldn't have sped up... wait! What am I thinking!? Kikyo went through all of this for me and I will not think of her like that when they took me in and could've so easily have said no! _

"_Kagome sweetheart! I'm leaving!" She dropped all she had and shot downstairs and said her goodbyes to her mother._

_I'll just have fun while I'm here! She pondered as she waved goodbye to her mother. Now, I wonder if there are any cute boys around for the taking? _


	3. The loss of Sota

Okay ppls!!!! I know I haven't been on for the longest time, but Hurricane Ivan just hit Pace and Pensacola really hard here in Florida. It took them FOREVER to get our power back so since yesterday I haven't had power.... Meaning- no hot showers, no computer, no phone, no lights in the house, (it was SUPER dark at night) and WORST of all.......NO COFFEE!!!!! No refrigerator or freezer either, no stove.....yeah I bet this is boring so.... Thanks to Hot Hanyou. walks off stage

Disclaimer- Nope, all I own is a penny!!

-

After Kagome saw her mom had left out of sight she trudged back upstairs to finish unpacking. She wasn't even at this house for a full 10 minutes when Aunt Kagura called her down to dinner.

"Kagome, Kikyo, Kaede!! Dinner's ready!"

She gasped at the fact that she hadn't even seen all her relatives yet! Sota especially! Where was he? He was usually the one who greeted Kagome first. He always had adored Kagome when they were younger, she liked him too. He was really just a baby then and followed Kagome around like a little lost puppy. It was really cute.

Kagome sighed and looked around, surprisingly, she was already in her and Kikyo's room.

Well, Kaede's bound to have grown a little or matured some

While Kagome was off in her little dream land, Kikyo took this opportunity to swing open their door with such force Kagome jumped off the bed and screamed.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that Kagome. Umm... dinner's ready!"

When Kagome just sat there trying to regain what pride she had left, Kikyo boasted about how if she didn't get up, she'd kick her.

"Come on!! We haven't got all day!!! Get moving!!"

"Alright!! Alright!! I'm moving!"

When everyone was at the table, and her relatives were talking away to each other, she noticed Sota was no where to be found.

"Aunt Kagura? Where is Sota?"

And just like that everything was quiet. So quiet, she could've sworn she heard a pin drop. (Just trying to lighten the mood!)

Slowly but surely, her aunt spoke, while everyone but Kikyo, bowed their heads.

_Sigh_ "Well Kagome. You apparently haven't heard about the accident-

"What accident?"

Kagome said, already alarmed as to what happened to her cousin.

"He- He......he died. A year ago."

She was dumbfounded. Sota...... the sweetest person she'd ever met was gone forever.

"Oh come _on _mom!! It was a year ago! That is the past. I've gotten over it, why can't you?"

Kagome snapped her head up to look at Kikyo. Did she realize what she was asking?

To forget such a sweet boy, especially asking her own mother to forget 4 years with her own son!? That scared her. But what scared her most was the look on Kikyo's face as she said it.

A look of pure, utter amusement and....._satisfaction_?!

Kagome looked at her aunt to see if she realized Kikyo's look. With GREAT relief, she saw that her aunt and the rest of the family were just lifting their heads up, meaning they hadn't seen a thing.

I'll think about Kikyo later. Right now, I just have to make sure I don't cry.'

Sure enough, tears started welling up in her eyes.

'No! I thought I wasn't supposed to do that! Oh well, I can't stop it anyway.'

"May I be excused?"

"Of course." answered her uncle.

She quickly ran upstairs to her shared room and accidentally slammed the door. Almost immediately she started crying. She ran over to her bed and started crying uncontrollably into her pillow. Soon she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was coming and knew exactly what to say,

"Please go away! I need time to think!" she didn't want to be rude.

"You know? That would work on my parents, but not on me. Now open the door."

Was it just her, or did that command sound a little harsh.

Either way, she got up to unlock the door. She did need to talk to Kikyo anyway and clear a few things up.

"Are you crying? Man, Kagome you can't be this whiny when my friends get here tomorrow morning."

Did she hear correctly?! Whiny?! Her cousin just died?!

"Kikyo! How can you be this way?!"

Kikyo snapped her head in Kagome's direction with an icy glare.

Oooh! Cliffy!!! Once again, thanks to Hot Hanyou... REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!! Don't worry Inu will show up in the next chap! Sry it's so short! C U soon!! R&R


End file.
